Always together
by AlbaDiggory
Summary: CAp,1 Liss llega nueva al colegio de Hogwarts pero alli la esperan muchas sorpresas!


Cáp. 1 Encantada por unos ojitos.

El 1 de Septiembre la estación de Hogwarts estaba llena de gente adolescentes entusiasmado por volver a ver a sus amigos y disfrutar contando las aventuras del verano. Todos estaban contentos excepto un chica que esperaba con una mujer, un hombre y un niño pequeño de unos siete años.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, os voy a echar mucho de menos, escribidme todos los días vale?

-Si cariño, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa que te pase nos envías una lechuza urgente ok?

-Adiós peke-le dijo la muchacha al niño- en Navidad te quiero ver mas grande.

-Adiós papá. Dicho esto les dio un beso a todos y se subió al expreso que le llevaría a su nuevo colegio.

Cuando el tren arrancó La muchacha todavía estaba buscando un compartimiento vacío.

Encontró uno vacío entro y se puso a escribir una carta, estaba echada boca abajo escribiendo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, un chico se le quedó mirando.

-Hola-dijo ella al ver al chico.

-Ho-hola, podemos quedarnos aquí contigo es que está todo lleno.

-Claro si entráis todos.

El chico se quedo mirando un momento a la chica antes de entrar. La verdad es que aquella chica no era como las demás chicas, ella era morena de piel, un pelo negro y liso, unos ojos negros profundos y lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus curvas de Española.

Los chicos empezaron a cuchichear entre si y la muchacha sentía sus miradas posarse en su cuerpo cada poco tiempo.

-Perdona-dijo el chico que abrió la puerta, parecía el líder del grupo- es que bueno la verdad es que tenemos una duda, ¿tu no eres inglesa verdad?

La muchacha soltó un pequeña carcajada.

-Lo que se suele preguntar primero es el nombre pero bueno igual aquí lo primero es la nacionalidad jeje, la verdad es que soy española ¿tanto se me nota?

-Bueno, si, la verdad es que no eres igual que las chicas de aquí, bueno yo soy Cedric Diggory, y estos son Jack y Mikel.

-Yo soy Elisa Lino pero me podéis llamar Liss que así es como me llaman todos mis amigos.

Hechas las presentaciones los chicos volvieron a hablar pero ya no cuchicheaban y Liss siguió su carta.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts de paró Liss se bajó en busca de algún profesor que le indicara por donde se iba al colegio o con quien tenía que hablar, cuando se dio la vuelta se chocó contra un muchacho.

-Lo siento muchísimo te he hecho daño?me di la vuelta sin mirar.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a unos preciosos ojos verdad.

-No pasa nada de verdad. Soy Harry Potter, esta es Hermione Granger y este Ron Weasley.

-Encantada-dijo Liss sin dejarle de mirar los ojos-yo soy Elisa Lino pero todo el mundo me llama Liss.

-Señorita Lino, soy la profesora Mcgonagall, por favor sígame. En el trayecto hacia el castillo la profesora le explicó todas las normas del colegio, las agrupaciones por casas y las materias que darían en ese curso. Llegaron al despacho del director del colegio, Albus Dubledore y después de la selección le dijeron que se fuera a el Gran Comedor y que se sentara en la mesa de Griffindor ya que era miembro de esa casa.

Liss no sabía como se sentía no conocía a nadie de esa casa, así iba pensando hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor. Vio al chico con el que se había chocado a salir del tren al portador de eso ojos que la tenía hipnotizada, pero un momento aquel chico no estaba solo sino que estaba abrazándose con una chica, era la chica de la parada la tal Hermione Granger, pero como no lo habría pensado antes aquel chico era demasiado guapo como para estar solo. Se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró en aquella mesa, no tenía preferencia la verdad es que solo pensaba en Harry y se enfurecía cada vez que pensaba en su novia.

-Hola, somos Rouse, Anne y Kathy, es que conté hemos visto sola pues nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unirte a nosotras.

-Claro me encantaría, yo soy Elisa Lino pero todo el mundo me llama Liss.

Estuvieron todo el banquete hablando sobre sus vidas hasta que se fueron a la sala común.

-Bueno parece que ya está tu cama aquí-dijo Anne señalando una cama cuando llegaron a la habitación-Es perfecto porque ahora ya no tendremos que compartir habitación con la odiosa de la Granger.

-Granger? Hermione Granger?

-si claro la conoces?

Se pasaron la noche criticando a Hermione pero Liss se enteró de que no estaba saliendo con Harry pero bueno según lo que le habían contado sus nuevas amigas no es que sea una buena amiga.

A la mañana siguiente a las cuatro se les pegaron un poco las sábanas y cuando se dieron cuenta echaron a correr.

-Liss, espera, Liss. Una voz la llamaba, cuando se dio la vuelta, era el chico del tren, Cedric, la verdad es que era bastante guapo.

-¿Qué quieres? Es que tengo un poco deprisa.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo te quería decir, te quería decir que si, bueno si tu

-Si yo que

-Si tu quedarías algún día conmigo para dar una vuelta.

-Claro me encantaría pero ahora tengo mucha prisa, luego hablamos. Y Liss se fue corriendo, dejando al muchacho solo pero en resumidas cuentas feliz.


End file.
